1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a knife holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical knife holder is shown in FIG. 4 and comprises a body 60 having one or more key holes provided on the upper portion for hanging to supporting nails and having a slot 62 formed therein for engaging and for supporting knives 63, 64. However, the cutting blades of the knives 63, 64 are exposed and may hurt people, particularly the children, inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional knife holders.